


Writing With a Cup of Tea

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: to be completed... [16]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, chosen family, only for one chapter tho!, sometimes a family can be a cop and a vet and a blue hegehog alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: A place where I can dump all my one-shots for this fandom.{Requests are open)SPOILER WARNING for STH: 2020.Changed name.5/2/21: added missing tags and posted the new chapter
Series: to be completed... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057757
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Introduction

I'll actually do these requests, maybe, it might just take a while. My writing style's a little odd so keep that in mind.


	2. Damn That Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on another STH 2020 fic I read some time ago.  
> Tags added: Sonic & Maddie Wachowski, hurt/comfort, minor injury.  
> Requested by: CalypsoTheLover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written hurt/comfort before, so please tell me if its good.  
> Just read it already!  
> 

Sonic had been running through the forest all day without much problem until he did.

He had been on his way down a hill when a fallen branch (which, Sonic definitely _hadn't_ seen) just had to get in his way. Tripping over the aforementioned limb, he ended up rolling the rest of the way down the hill.

At the bottom, when Sonic got up, he noticed that his right ankle felt odd, it didn't hurt, not yet at least. Making the decision to run around the town instead, he disappeared off, choosing to ignore how strange his ankle felt.

* * *

Okay, maybe running around the town was not the best idea.

Now Sonic's ankle was practically _killing_ him and by now he decided that just possibly, something was wrong. But there was one thing, he wasn't going to pester Maddie (that he decided upon early) he would just wait for her to finish then he would get her attention.

Only, she didn't finish for another two hours tops. He would just have to bugger Tom for two hours then (A.K.A running up and down the speedway trying to beat his speed each time).

* * *

Maddie Wachowski was bored. So far, the only pet that had been brought in was a German Sheppard that had to get checked for fleas, nothing too exciting.

She and the other Green Hills' vet had spent the majority of the day chatting. In all honesty, all she really wanted to do was go home so she could finally start looking for a car so that they could return her sister's car (which they were still 'borrowing').

'Edie', I'm going to leave early, you alright with that?' Maddie asked as she entered the midget storage room where she kept her bag.

"Yeah, that's fine. Nothing's happening anyway. I'll call if I need you," she answered as Maddie returned with her bag. She had made it halfway to their house when something zipped across the path one direction, then the other. The only difference was that she could actually see Sonic as he wasn't going as fast as usual.

'Sonic!' she called, the hedgehog appearing in front of her seconds later, 'hold on a moment will you?' she asked, giving him a quick look-over, she couldn't see anything wrong but there was that feeling that something had happened. 'Come on. It's my night to cook and you can help,' as they walked toward the house, the Mobian fell into step with her.

In her peripheral vision, Maddie noticed that he walked with a slight limp, she _was_ a vet after all.

'Yes!' why Sonic liked helping with cooking so much, she would likely never know.

* * *

Yep, something was definitely up. On a normal day, Sonic would be racing all over the place but today, he was still racing, just not as fast.

'Sonic, could you- could you take your right shoe off please?" he had told her that his gloves and shoes were to him what her clothing was to her. She could have phrased that question better, the look that he gave her was one of suspicion.

'Sure..?' he raced ontop the table before doing what she had asked.

She was right, something was wrong. When he had taken the shoe off, it revealed his ankle that was twisted in an odd way and his skin, despite his fur, was purple.

Maddie let out a small gasp and grabbed his ankle, taking note of how he flinched when she did so. 'Did you trip over something this morning?' he nodded.

She dropped his ankle and went to collect an icepack and a roll of bandages. She wrapped a bandage around his ankle as he asked, 'Yeah, a branch. Why does it feel odd and look weird?'

Tying and snipping it off, she thought for a moment before she answered. 'You've sprained it, probably after you tripped over that branch,'

'What's 'sprained'?' was his next question.

It figures, he probably hadn't injured his ankle before as he _had_ allowed it to get this bad. Maddie handed him the icepack and showed him what to do with it.

'Sprained means 'twisted badly or in an odd way',' she explained.

* * *

Who knew that he hadn't ever sprained his ankle before. Maddie had warned that he ever ignored a sprain for that long again, she wouldn't be happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> Hopefully, this was what you were looking for, CalypsoTheLover.


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Hills gains a new resident (even if it is just temporary). But is there more to her than she lets on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really really really belated birthday present for a friend, hope you like it, Qin (and hope this is what you were looking for!)  
> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS!! corona happened then 2020 GOT WEIRD. 5/2/21 tbh its been almost a year now, school and work take so much of my time rn.  
> Sonic is SO OOC its not surprising.

**5 AM on a random weekday.**

Tom Wachowski was waiting by the 'Welcome to Green Hills' sign for someone who probably wasn't even coming.

After catching a certain blue hedgehog sitting on the stairs, Sonic had come along also and was the only thing keeping him from being totally and utterly bored.

"What are we meant to be doing?" Sonic asked as he swung his legs from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Waiting for someone," he answered, resting his head against the headrest.

"Who?" Sonic asked as a purple 4-wheel drive came down the road and pulled to a stop beside them.

"Her," Tom told him as he got out, shutting the door behind him.

A lady in police uniform stepped out.

"Tommy! I said I'd come didn't I?" she called.

Sonic took a quick, brief look over the rim of the car,

"To be honest, I didn't think you would come. I mean, you're a Police Captain in America _and_ Australia," he countered.

"I'm on leave from the US police force and doing book work for the AP. And I was contacted about a position. So here I am!" she said, throwing her arms out.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Tom decided

**That was nearly two weeks ago. Eden has since joined Green Hills' police force temporarily.**

Today Sonic decided he would _finally_ get around to asking Eden the question that had been bugging him since he first met her.

When he got into the kitchen, he found Eden (or Book Lady as he had nicknamed her), sitting on the kitchen bench, reading a book while she was waiting for Tom so they could run their shift together.

Eden looked up as she heard him enter. 

"Hey Sonic," she said, putting her book down.

"How come you can fly?" he blurted out.

She laughed and checked over her shoulder.

"It's a long, _complicated_ story," Eden paused, her eyes were analyzing his face, "But you really want to know, don't you?"

He did.

Eden sighed and shut her book properly.

"I am not...completely human,"

**_Huh?_ **

"What do you mean? You _look_ human?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I am as alien as you are," Eden told him. "Although I am not just from another world but another dimension,"

"Another _dimension_?" As far as he knew about his Portal Rings, they allowed him to travel between other worlds, not _whole dimensions_. "How did you get here? It can't have been through rings...was it?"

Eden smiled at his pondering.

"You see, back in the dimension I came from, humans have already gone out into space, getting to other planets with ships that travelling between worlds is much easier than how you can with your Portal Rings," she explained.

" _Without_ rings?" Sonic echoed.

"Yep, we can visit all kinds of planets in a matter of hours, I wish I could show you," Eden said.

"Maybe one day you might," Sonic told her before the sound of Tom coming downstairs.

"We'll have to see, shall we?" Eden said before she and Tom left to start their shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, lame endings becayse im tired.  
> combined Sonic and Star Trek a little bit. Next one should be back to more usual sth 2020 fic than crossover style.


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys, so it's been almost a year, sorry about that. I actually had forgotten about this until I got a request for a one-shot earlier today.

I have 1 semi-finished chapter which I'll be posting soon (but actually finishing at a later date), there are 2 other chapters that I have started and will be posting in the next few weeks or so.

I hope y'all who are still reading this/awaiting updates haven't given up on it completely just yet.

I'll see you in the next chapter!

_**~ Mads** _


End file.
